A marca de uma Estrela
by Alice Hizuri
Summary: Ela acaba de receber uma proposta de emprego para co-estrelar ao lado do seu amado senpai. Mas alguém interfere e ela precisa fugir. Somente presidente Lory e Sebastian sabem onde ela está. O que acontecerá? Só lendo para saber!
1. Chapter 1

São 8:30(da manhã) em Tokyo, Japão. Tokyo inteira está pacifica, menos na sala do presidente da LME

-Presidente, por que o senhor está vestido de Detetive? – perguntou a menina de cabelos alaranjados

-Mogami-kun, isso tem a ver com o seu novo trabalho junto ao de Ren – falou o Presidente

-Já percebi que nossos novos papeis tem haver com detetive, porém quem vai fazer quem? – perguntou o moreno

-Como sempre chato Ren! – falou o presidente fazendo beicinho – Esse não é um simples trabalho! Se a Mogami-kun ir bem nele, ela poderá se formar na love-me – falou animado

-Espere... se eu poderei me formar significa que esse novo papel terá romance certo? – pergunto a menina

-Isso mesmo Mogami-kun, no seu novo papel você será uma detetive que irá resolver os crimes de assassinatos junto de seu parceiro, que será a pessoa por quem irá se apaixonar!

-Presidente... quem irá fazer o papel romântico com a Mogami-san? – perguntou Ren

-É por isso que você está aqui! Você fará o papel do parceiro da Mogami... quer dizer da Hikari

-Presidente por que eu terei que ser a detetive? Por que não pode ser outra pessoa? Eu não tenho direito de fazer um papel de romance, principalmente com meu sempai! – falou a Kyoko

-Mogami-san, não fale isso! Só por que sou seu senpai não significa que você não mereça fazer esse papel comigo!

-Mas Tsuruga-san, eu sou tão sem-graça, como poderei atuar sendo sua parceira para resolver os crimes e ainda no romance?

-Pare de falar que você é sem-graça! Você é bonita, não pode ficar se rebaixando assim!

-Mas...

-Sem mas! Presidente você já tem o script?

-Sim! Aqui está Ren

-Mogami-san, pegue o seu e venha para o meu apartamento essa noite! Nós vamos ensaiar

-Ok, Senpai!

=======Mais tarde no AP do Ren======

-Parece que minha personagem é confiante, inteligente e sexy! Ela é tudo o que eu não sou! – falou choramingando

-Não fale isso! A única coisa que você não está sendo nesse exato momento é confiante! Você vai conseguir fazer esse papel!

-Mas Tsuruga-san você só fala isso para não me magoar!

-Eu não faço isso só para não lhe magoar! E outra você não quer se tornar uma estrela? Como irá se tornar se você continuar assim?

-Ok! Eu vou dar tudo de mim nesse papel!

-É assim que tem que ser! – ele voltou a folhear o script até que para em uma cena

-O que foi tsuruga-san? – Ela olha para a página em que ele parou e procura no seu script, quando ela lê ela cora – E-Eu n-não posso fazer isso! – Falou ficando vermelha – Eu não posso te beijar apaixonadamente! E-eu nem sei beijar! – falou ficando mais vermelha

-Não precisa se importar com o beijo qualquer coisa eu te ensino

-NÃOOOOOOOO! IMPERADOR DA NOITE! – falou fugindo

-Vem cá mogami-san, eu não vou fazer nada demais! Nós só vamos ensaiar!

-E-Eu não consigo! E se eu estragar tudo?

-Por isso que vou te ensinar! Você não quer fazer feio na frente do diretor certo? " _Isso Ren use essa desculpa descarada só para beija-la! Você é a pior pessoa existente"_

-Não, eu não quero fazer feio! Tsuruga-san eu vou treinar com você! – falou confiante

-OK, Mogami-san " _Como sempre caiu nessa desculpa"_ Venha cá sente no meu colo

-O-Ok! – falou gaguejando enquanto sentava no meio das pernas dele

-Só abra um pouco a boca – falou se aproximando um pouco dela – e faça o que eu fizer – assim que terminou de falar fechou a distância entre os dois

No inicio ela congelou mas logo ela respondeu ao beijo, quando ela respondeu ao beijo, Ren já estava perdendo o controle e pediu passagem para a língua e ela cedeu, eles se beijaram até sentirem falta de ar, quando se separaram Kyoko estava toda vermelha!

-I-Isso f-foi bom! – falou baixinho

-Se quiser podemos repetir – Falou entrando no modo Imperador da Noite

-NÃOOOOOO! IMPERADOR DA NOITE NÂO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-KKKKK não kkkk precisa kkkk ficar assim ! – falou rindo

-T-Tsuruga-san eu tenho algo para te falar!

-Pode falar Mogami-san!

-E-eu am... – ela foi cortada com um telefone tocando – Moshi moshi? Presidente o que houve? Sim! Ok! Tchau

-O que houve mogami-san?

-Você se importa se eu ligar a TV?

-Não, pode ligar!

Ela ligou a TV, os dois congelaram com o que estava passando na TV

- _ **Essa manhã Tsuruga Ren foi visto com Kyoko Mogami em um café, os dois pareciam estar muito bem na companhia um do outro! Falamos com alguns atores que já trabalharam com esses dois e disseram que eles sempre foram assim! Será que há algo por trás disso tudo ou é só uma amizade mesmo?**_ \- assim que a mulher parou de falar Kyoko desligou a TV, ela olhou para Ren e viu um leve rubor em seu rosto

-Tsuruga-san, como vamos resolver isso?

-O presidente já deve estar resolvendo isso!

========Em um quarto de Hotel=======

-Essa idiota não pode estar namorando esse ator fajuto! Ela é só minha e de mais ninguém!-falou o homem

-Sho, você precisa ir dormi agora! Amanhã cedo você tem uma entrevista!-falou a gerente

-Shoko, eu preciso que você desmarque tudo que tenho depois do almoço de amanhã! Eu vou voltar para Tokyo! Eu preciso falar com aquela idiota!

-Por favor Sho não arrume mais problema! – falou shoko

============Mansão takarada===========

-Sim Ren já estou fazendo algo para resolver isso! Mesmo que poderia ser verdade! Eu também estou muito orgulhoso de você... é a sua primeira fofoca relacionada ao amor!

 _-Presidente! Eu não ligo para suas maluquices relacionadas ao amor... a Kyoko é menor de idade! Como pode deixar rolar uma fofoca assim? Com certeza o título seria; "Ator número 1 vira pedófilo"! Acha mesmo que isso seria agradável?_

-Olhando por esse lado... não é tão bom assim! Eu... – foi interrompido por seu mordomo

-Senhor tem uma mulher querendo falar com você!

-Ren depois eu te ligo! Tem alguém querendo falar comigo!

 _-Ok, presidente! E resolva logo isso! Tchau!_

Assim que desligo o telefone ele permitiu Sebastian deixar entrar a mulher que queria falar com ele

-Desculpe tirar seu tempo Lory Takarada, mas o que quero falar é muito importante!

-Desculpe a grosseria mas... quem seria você?

-Sou Mogami Saena, mãe de Mogami Kyoko.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sou Mogami Saena, mãe de Mogami Kyoko

-Ahh, Mogami-san! O que lhe trás aqui?

-Eu quero tirar minha filha da LME!

-Por que não conversamos com calma? Você poderia me explicar o por que de querer tirar a Mogami-kun da LME tão subitamente?

-Essa notícia que surgiu entre ela e Tsuruga Ren trouxe vários problemas para mim! Um deles é que pessoas estão fazendo a ligação com nossos sobrenomes... Eu quero tira-la dos holofotes para o meu nome não ficar sujo!

-Não teria outro jeito de resolver isso?

-NÃO! E não se esqueça que ela é menor de idade... posso tira-la daqui quando eu quiser!

-Eu vou ligar para a Mogami-kun para vocês poderem conversarem! Você quer que ela venha imediatamente?

-Se for possível! Quero resolver logo isso

-Ok, Sebastian!

-Sim senhor – falou o homem surgindo de trás das cortinas

-Traga a Mogami-kun para cá! Fale que é urgente

=========15 minutos depois========

-Presidente você me... – ela parou assim que viu quem estava na sala – o que faz aqui?

-Assim que você fala com quem te deu a vida? Que menina ingrata!

-Você não tem direito de me julgar, principalmente você, já que você me abandonou!

-Isso não importa! Você está saindo da LME! Estamos voltando para Kyoto!

-Eu não vou! Não com você! Eu tenho minha própria vida agora!

-Você tem sua própria vida, mas ainda é menor de idade, você tem que fazer o que eu mandar! Agora vamos! Você precisa se apressar temos um avião que parte 21:00 e já são 20:36! – falou agarrando o pulso da menina e a puxando

-Takarada-san! Por favor me ajude! – falou Kyoko chorando

-Eu bem que queria mas ela é sua mãe! Mogami-san, posso pelo menos me despedir dela?

-Seja rápido e breve

-Claro – ele chegou perto da Kyoko a abraçou e sussurrou algo que só ela podia ouvir – "fuja, vou bancar sua passagem, você irá para os EUA, irá ficar na casa do Kuu e ficará lá até ser maior de idade, use esse tempo para crescer como atriz" – Ele se afastou – Se cuide Mogami-kun sentirei sua falta

-Eu também presidente – falou com um sorriso no rosto e com lagrimas nos olhos prestes a cair

-Ande sua ingrata! Precisamos ir logo!

-Espere! Vou pegar minha bolsa!

-Aqui está senhorita – falou Sebastian e sussurrou – "A passagem aérea está dentro da bolsa" – Vou sentir sua falta!

-Eu também Sebastian-san e obrigada por tudo e você também Lory-san!

Ela saiu junto de sua mãe, pegaram um táxi e foram direto para o aeroporto

=========NO AEROPORTO============

"Última chamada para o voo 165 para os EUA"

-Mãe, eu irei ao banheiro rápido ok?

-Ande rápido e não demore

-OK! "Adeus" – ela sussurrou a última parte

-Ela foi em direção ao banheiro , olhou para trás e viu Saena distraída, pegou a passagem dentro de sua bolsa confirmou se era o voo 165 e viu que era, pegou sua mala (que sua mãe nem percebeu que ela fez isso) e seguiu para embarcar para os EUA

=======DENTRO DO AVIÃO INDO PARA EUA======

-Adeus Japão, volto daqui a 4 anos! – " _vou sentir falta do Tsuruga-san, da Maria, do Presidente, do Yashiro e da Moko-san, espero que eles me perdoem, principalmente o Tsuruga-san" –_ Elasaiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o piloto avisando para colocar os cintos e que já estávam decolando

SALA DO PRESIDENTE LORY==========

-"Não Saena, sua filha não está comigo! Você viu que ela foi com você até o aeroporto não teria como eu estar com ela! – Como você conseguiu se perder da sua filha? – Se é melhor assim para você por que então veio atrás dela? Agora ela está desaparecida! – Vou fazer o que eu puder para acha-la" – falou logo desligando o telefone

-Espero que a Mogami tenha conseguido chegar bem no avião! Vou ligar para Kuu e explicar tudo! Sebastian ligue para Kuu para mim!

-Sim senhor

=============Horas depois *COM KYOKO NOS EUA*=============

-Bom eu não sei como vou conseguir achar a casa do otou-san mas ... – ela foi cortada dos pensamentos

-Kuon! Que bom que você chegou!

-Pai, o que faz aqui?

-Lory me avisou e assim que soube fiquei muito feliz por você poder ficar 4 anos inteiros comigo

-Eu também estou feliz mas e a Julie-san? Ela não ficou chateada?

-Chateada?! Ela tá super feliz por poder conhecer o Kuon2, ela não via a hora de você chegar! Venha vamos logo antes que me reconheçam! – eles saíram e logo na frente do aeroporto estava o motorista do Kuu o esperando

 **(Agora o que estiver com asterisco na frente significa que estão falando em inglês)**

- ***** Senhorita, eu sou Keijiro* - falou o motorista

-Keijiro pode falar em japonês com ela, ela entende fluentemente

-Ah sim, prazer em conhece-la sou Keijiro

-*Olá keijiro sou Kyoko* falou sorrindo

Keijiro ficou impressionado pela menina saber falar inglês fluentemente

-*Senhor melhor irmos a senhora Julie ligou várias vezes para mim para saber se a senhorita Kyoko já tinha chegado!*

-*Melhor mesmo! Ninguém nunca gostou de ver a Julie irritada*

=====No Japão Sala do Presidente=====

-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE ONDE A MOGAMI-SAN ESTÁ?

-Calme Ren... eu estou fazendo de tudo para descobrir onde ela está!

-PRESIDENTE... COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ESTEJA CALMO SE A PESSOA QUE EU AMO ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA! – ele foi interrompido por sebastian

-Senhor Kotonami-san está aqui

-Mande-a entrar – logo em seguida Kotonami entrou

-Presidente por que me chamou? E por que ele está aqui? – perguntou a jovem

-O motivo que te chamei aqui é que... – então foi cortado por Ren

-O MOTIVO QUE ELE NOS CHAMOU AQUI É PARA INFORMAR QUE KYOKO MOGAMI ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA E QUE ELE NÃO FAZ NEM UM PINGO DE IDEIA DE ONDE ELA ESTEJA! E AINDA POR CIMA PEDE PARA MANTER A CALMA ENQUANTO ELA PODE ESTAR EM PERIGO!

-COMO ASSIM KYOKO ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA? PRESIDENTE ELA NÃO VEIO ONTEM EM SEU ESCRITÓRIO?

-Esse também é motivo de eu ter chamado os dois aqui... eu vou falar o por que de eu ter chamado ela aqui e o que aconteceu depois – ''não vou contar tudo claro... eles não podem saber onde ela está, se não meu plano vai ser estragado'' pensou o presidente – Mogami Saena veio ontem em meu escritório e pediu para eu chamar kyoko, ela chegou aqui eram 20:17, logo que entrou na sala ficou surpresa por Saena estar aqui e perguntou o que ela fazia aqui, ela falou que ela estava aqui para tira-la do mundo do entretenimento pois eles já estavam associando os sobrenomes, Mogami-kun fez de tudo para não ter que sair do entretenimento, mas quando sua mãe falou sobre ela ser menor de idade ela se calou. Elas saíram daqui e foram para o aeroporto, mas uma hora e meia depois Saena me ligou acusando de eu ter sequestrado a filha dela, eu falei com ela que não fiz nada e depois fiquei sabendo que Mogami-kun tinha desparecido.

-Então ela sumiu depois que saiu com a mãe? – perguntou Kanae

-Sim, parece que foi no aeroporto que Mogami-kun desapareceu. Ela não pode ter pegado um avião ela não tinha dinheiro com ela e nem tão pouco ela tem cartão de crédito

\- Como você sabia que ela não tinha dinheiro?

-Sua mãe admitiu ter pego todo dinheiro de sua bolsa quando estavam dentro do táxi, caso Mogami-kun tentasse escapar não teria como ir para outro país – "estou mentindo nessa parte... tomara que não percebam''

-Mo! Desde quando uma mãe faz isso ao seu filho! Essa mulher deveria estar presa!

-Concordo com a Kotonami-san! Presidente não tem como fazer algo sobre a mãe da Mogami-san não?-Falou Ren

-Não, Mogami-kun era menor de idade, por isso a mãe poderia tirar ela do entretenimento quando quisesse.

Então Sebastian fala algo no ouvido de Lory, Lory rapidamente liga a TV colocando no canal 58

" _ **Essa manhã ocorreram boatos que a atriz Mogami Kyoko está desaparecida, estamos tentando entrar em contato com a LME para termos certeza disso! As pessoas que souberam dessa notícia de antemão ficaram chocadas e tristes dizendo "Tomara que seja mentira, ela era uma ótima atriz" ou "Não pode ser! Ela era a única que eu achava que poderia tentar conquistar o Tsuruga Ren, ela era tão educada e humilde! Isso não pode acontecer isso tem que ser mentira" as pessoas estão indignadas para saber a verdade"**_ – A TV foi desligada

-Mo, como eles já estão sabendo?

-Presidente, faça algo sobre isso! Descubra aonde ela está! Você sabe eu não posso ficar sem ela!

-Então você é mesmo apaixonado pela Kyoko, tsuruga-san?

-Sim, Kotonomi-san. Mas fui tão idiota, com medo dela me rejeitar e agora acontece isso!

-Calma Ren, ela com certeza vai aparecer! Vamos só esperar

=======Quarto de Hotel=========

-Como assim ela está desaparecida? O que aconteceu? Aposto que Tsuruga Ren tem haver com isso!

-Sho, não tire conclusões precipitadas! Você ouviu a repórter disse que não tinha certeza!

-Shoko, eu tenho certeza que é verdade! A LME está evitando responder as perguntas isso significa que algo aconteceu! E eu não vou perdoa-los!


End file.
